


And love said no

by ShariDeschain



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her golden crown rolls away, clinking hard against the stone floor, and that's the only sound filling the room.</i>
  <br/><i>She won't beg.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And love said no

One wave of his staff it's more than enough to subdue her and so Jafar pushes her down without effort, then he grabs her by the hair, forcing her to turn back her head and keep looking at him, even if only with the corner of the eye.

Her golden crown rolls away, clinking hard against the stone floor, and that's the only sound filling the room.

She won't beg.

She never begged for anything before, and she certainly won't start now.

Too bad that begging is probably the only thing that Jafar wants from her. Well, begging and _love_. But that, that he'll never get from her, no matter how hard he holds her down or with how many unwanted kisses he covers her body.

She can feel it, though, the scream inside his head, the burning desire that shines through his eyes: _“LOVE ME! LOVE ME!”_ , he cries, like a hideous, stubborn child, and she feels a little satisfaction in denying him the thing he wants most.

But she's still bent over her throne, with her face pressed against the red velvet and her hands helplessly scratching its wooden legs; there's nothing she can do when he lifts her dress over her waist to caress her bare thighs with his cold fingertips, except shiver with anger and loathing.

He must notice, because he stiffens and then stops for a moment.

“You believe you're better than me, don't you?”, he asks, somewhat surprised, but mostly amused. “And yet, I think we're the same. We want the same things, after all.”

“We aren't. We don't.”

It's the first thing she says to him, and her voice is steady, almost calm. She wanted power, that's true, and now she also seeks love too, but the power she had means nothing to her now, and the love she wants has nothing in common with what he's doing to her.

“Wishful thinking”, he retorts spitefully, and this time Anastasia doesn't answer, because he's the one who's trying to deceive himself, and they both know it.

And as his anger grows she can feel the command hidden in his spell even more clearly: _“LOVE ME!”_ , he screams again, and the magic flows from his fingers, filled with emotions and stronger than ever, but still not strong enough to win her: she's still free to hate him.

He hits her, then. 

He smacks her arse with the flat of his hand, again and again, until the flesh is red and hot, and she has to bite her lips trying not to cry, at first clinging tightly to her hatred for him, and then thinking about Will instead, about nights long gone and sweet games under the moonlight, about gentle hands and loving touches, about the things she had and that Jafar will never have.

“I'll have _you_ ”, he hisses in her ear, almost as if he had heard it. “Eventually I'll have you, and you'll be _happy_ to be mine.”

Anastasia laughs, roughly and with no real amusement, then she just keeps thinking about Will until Jafar finally walks away from her, still furious, still hated, and once again defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, honestly. I don't ship them (RedKnaves ftw), I despise him and I am not a fan of non-con in general, so yeah, I really don't know how we ended up here.  
> Also apologies for any mistakes you may find, it's the first thing I wrote in a while and I am probably a bit rusty.  
> \- Written for the Badwrong Week #2: BDSM, Non-Con, Dub-Con e Violence @ maridichallenge


End file.
